Since when was life this Stupid?
by Flickering Windows
Summary: Maybe I, Tenten, am going crazy, but, is Sasuke staring at me? Because it's really making me feel weird. Sasuten, Pls. read.
1. Chapter 1

The sky, huh? I never believed that crap about the clouds, or how it was blue, nothing... I just admired the clouds when they turned dark and grey, when they cried. I praised the sky when it became dark and starry, and the moon that would one day turn crimson red, like blood. Heaven, Tenten, Heaven, Tenten. I didn't know who I was supposed to be. Pssst... The weapon mistress of Konoha? They said I was weak, but they don't know anything about me. I don't want to show them, because I'll eventually become jaded and vulnerable masses just like them, once they know...

Footsteps resounded through the training area, and I counted the steps I took. One, two, three...I just kept going.

"TenTen, let's finish training now." I turned around to face a white-eyed Neji.

"Okay then, Neji-kun!" I forced out. He glared at me in annoyance, because of that voice. It was the most horrible voice I ever heard, and I felt like taping my mouth in shame everytime I used it. When he turned around, I simply returned the glare; pouring all the hatred I kept at his well-bred, vulnerable head, hoping that one day he'd learn his lesson. But then again, that's just wishful thinking. Hn.

" Dear God, I think I wanna shove a kunai up that gay boy's ass." I gestured up to the skies, raising my hands as if in faithful prayer. As if. Sighing, I let my hands fall limply to my sides, glancing at the clock located on the beige stucco wall. An idiotic zombie without a brain waltzed into the door, much to my silent dismay. Looking up, I faced a very loud, annoying, pink-haired,-er- THING chattering like a squirrel, or should I say a chipmunk. _'I don't mind using another kunai for some well-deserved ass sticking.'_

"Like, OH MY GOD! Tenten, aren't Sasuke and Neji hot!?" The thing-ahem- Sakura squealed, lights flashing. I swore I heard some glass shattering at this moment.

"Ah-what! You think Neji's hot?" I questioned in disbelief." Oh and, no. I don't think Sasuke or Neji-especially Neji- is hot." Just then, 2 more unwanted visitors pranced (or should I say Neji the gay boy, pranced) into the area, dirtying the poor battered carpet. Oh how I pity it.

"Nice to know you think I'm attractive, Sakura-san." Neji stated cockily, making Sakura blush and stagger slightly from her pose. Sasuke smirked, and turned to me. I raised an eyebrow at him, and waved my hands toward Sasuke's direction.

"Hello?" I half stated-half asked. He simply stared back with his onyx eyes, which suddenly seemed lighter, though I didn't know that was possible. Weird. . .-ish. Sighing, I looked away, face slightly warm. Neji and Sakura were nowhere to be seen at the current moment. Maybe they're making out somewhere and don't want to be disturbed… whatever, all's well ends well.

BRRNGGG! The shrill ring of my alarm clock just had to ruin my morning, not that it was already ruined enough, anyway. Yawning tiredly, I plopped back down onto the memory foam pillow, allowing myself a few more minutes of promising rest.

A few minutes later, I sat up, and inspected the automatic off alarm clock on my table. It was currently 10:30 A.M. and I was expected to get to the Hokage's tower at 11:00. Letting the bedsheets fall to the light green carpeted floor, I grabbed a plain white, fluffy towel, and trotted over to the bathroom, turned on the shower and jumped in.

"Haa…." Hot showers felt so nice in the morning. Slipping on a matte green bathrobe, I proceeded down the carpeted steps to answer to the knocking at the door.

'_Probably Sakura, and Ino's with her.'_ Unlocking the front door, I came face to face with a pair of shining, onyx eyes, staring intently at what the bathrobe revealed.


	2. Chapter 2

Life is good, isn't it? Especially mine! I mean, think about it, it's perfect!

. . . . . .You know, I was being sarcastic, but sometimes, even I can't tell anymore. Maybe it's because I developed some kind of weird brain disease that makes me think of stuff funny, especially that pervert that appeared at my front door this morning. Oh, joy.

"Tenten! Tenten! Are you paying attention to anything I'm saying?" A loud, squeaky voice broke through my train of thoughts and pushed it off the track to insanity. Darn.

"Yessss, Ssssakura?" I replied, trying my best impersonation of that lifeless idiot Orochimaru. I mean, he looks dead, so, um, why shouldn't he die? -Ahem- Well, back to the subject. Sakura gave me a 'WTF' and, to my amusement, her face looked like 0,0. Ha ha, looks like Neji's face when I kicked him in the Who-knows-Where.

"Tenten…. Are you okay? Because you're really scaring me right now." Sakura squeaked, trembling slightly. Sighing, I ignored her strange reaction, not to mention her hamster- no, was it squirrel? (I believe we covered this in the last chapter. Ah, yes! Part 2, paragraph 1.) Okay, I ignored her animated squirrel voice. Heh. I walked past her.

"You really shouldn't ignore her like that, you know." I turned my head to the side, regretting putting my hair up, for I just lost the chance to thwack whoever was pestering me with my hair.

"Whatever, loooser." I replied, emphasizing the 'o' for my wonderful, prolonged effect. The voice, now identified as Neji, twitched. Wait, did Neji or his voice twitch? I'm confused.

"I am not a loser, and Sakura might get upset if you leave her just like that!" Neji clucked. Yup, I say a clucked, like a mother hen.

"You know, Neji, to your love interest Sakura, you sure seem motherly." I retorted, grinning maniacally, Okay….3….2….1….BOOM! Neji has officially flushed! No, not when he goes down the toilet (that would be entertaining, though), it is when he blushes! Ha Ha. I'm good.

"Shut up! Sakura's not like that to me!" Neji screeched. But, I mean think about it. A guy with a deep voice screeching like Ino? Awkward!

"What is she to you then?" I interrogated Mr. White-Eyes, trying to repress my laughter at his brooding face. This is funnier than when I punched Sasuke in the gut for being a bloody pervert this morning!

"S-She's, well, um…" Neji stuttered, and I simply snorted, looking at him smugly.

" You're so mean!" Neji said, then stalked away, probably to sulk in a corner. Hope he meets Sakura there too.

"And I thought Sasuke was emo.Hn." I said dully, not caring about whatever inner turmoil I had caused somehow. Strolling past a few shops, my day just turned from 'Make people other than Tenten suffer' to 'Make only Tenten suffer.' Shit. There, walking straight to me was Sasuke Uchiha, the guy who appeared at my front door, smirking, and staring at my less than decent self.

"Whaddaya want?" I snapped, glaring at him with all the particles of evil I could muster. Which, seeing as I just made Neji sulk, is not a lot.

"Nothing, Just to apologize." He said in his usual monotone, and leaned his face closer to mine. Okay, Tenten, calm down. For some reason unbeknownst to my thick skull, my face felt very warm right now. What the heck, my heart's pounding! This isn't supposed to be some weird one day romance story!

(Slightly third person, methinks.)

Sasuke leaned in a little bit closer, and pecked Tenten's soft lips quickly. He then stepped back, smirking at her shocked, blushing face, and walked away.

( Okay, everybody! Back to ich!) 1st person. Heh.

Whoa. I just got my first kiss from Uchiha Sasuke. Lord, kill me. Shaking my head so fast my brain bounced around, I realized something. Uchiha Sasuke. Smirking. Witnesses. . . .

"DAMN YOU, UCHIHA SASUKE!"

And birds flew out of their perches in the trees.

Hn. I know it's crappy. I ran out of ideas after my sister threw a Sims 2 case at my head. Deal With it. TT Oh and thanks to all those kind people out there, and I think, yeah. The kind people who are involved with my profile and my stories. Heh.


End file.
